ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Saru/Relationships
Fairy Tales Friends Akaneiro The fox was someone she befriended years ago. Still feeling a bond of friendship, which he strengthened by calling her a friend, she finds interaction with him nice. Yet she is a little tentative because of Adora. She has yet to figure out if she still has to be careful now the two married. But she deems hugs okay to give. Certainly, for good advice. Aiyana This fish has won over the monkey's heart with a little bit of gossip, stories of the past and her pure nature, which shows in her worry and love for her friends. It's a quality highly appreciated by Saru and she would praise the mermaid for it at the correctly given time, seeming as she has yet to show her appreciation. Lynna The worm much like Aiyana, stole her heart with a little bit of gossip and stories of the past. Saru seems to get along with her personality nicely. She would surely like some more contact. Sexual Relationships Phoenix The firebird was the first person she knew of the past that she saw again after two years. He patched her up when she was in need of. She seemed to latch onto him once again almost immediately. Even though they have a sexual relationship, she can not deny he's also a valuable friend who she appreciates and loves. Hook The captain is yet another man who she has the pleasure of sharing the sheets. She highly values the gentle moments between themselves and thoroughly enjoys their passionate moments. She is happy with the support he provides and feels appreciated. He too has earned a spot as a valuable friend who she appreciates and loves. Providing him care currently is a way for her to show what she feels. That besides it being the perfect excuse to be around him as much as possible. Song: ''Into You ''Theo The prince is someone she holds dear. Easily acquired by his cute personality. Yet she has fun with flirting, seeming as he reacts flustered. He also reacts positively. Eventually, she tempted him to have sex with her by moving at his pace. This however does only add benefits to their bond, but not exactly changes it (on her side of the story). Song: ''Cool for The Summer Unsure Label ''Hanketsu She feels like she wants to call him a friend, but she doesn't exactly feel that connection. The accusation at Gypsy Bay when trying to help out Adora was also badly received. She thinks he's wise however at times and was filled with admiration at one point, when they were back at the fake Grave Pendulum to get Fendel back. Corvo Back at the same place, the fake Grave Pendulum, she felt admiration for the man. Due to the fact that she also barely remembered him, makes it so that she had placed him on a kind of pedestal, finding it hard to see him as an equal, as she thinks of herself to be carefree, positive and trying to see the fun side of things. Yet, she learnt he was younger than herself, which is making it easier for him to lower him into her range. She therefore wants to call him a friend, also because he was so kind to her and knows how to tease as well. She is still trying to figure out if she can call him one though. To Befriend Adora Saru and Adora had a bad start at the beginning when the monkey lady dropped into Fabula. And it was followed by another bad start after two years at Gypsy Bay. Yet Adora seemed to have responded well to her trying to help her luring back Akaneiro to the house there. She sees this as the new start to actually be able to befriend the pink wife of her friend. Himeko The odd eyed girl seemed really nice to Saru. Yet the two don't really know each other. But the monkey lady doesn't mind getting to know her better. Rae Rae doesn't seem to be someone she remembers at all from back in the day. However their meeting after so many years went well. And Saru likes the friendly girl. Other Gohan The beautiful child of her friend. When looking at the kid (and her family), Saru feels a mix of pain and tenderness. Fendel She has no idea what to perceive Fendel as. An acquaintance most likely. OPCs/NPCs N/A References